


Star Wars reverse AU lineage

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, reverse au, the dark side is the light side, the light side is the dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very choppy, not exactly well thought or mapped out lineage map of the Reverse Star Wars AU. I did this for fun since I'm going to start writing reserve Star Wars fanfics. Just read for enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars reverse AU lineage

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my thoughts and opinions. Sorry it's confusing!

It all starts with Padme and Anakin. During this time Padme is hiding within the government, trying to push towards the starting on the empire. She is hiding her true identity as one with the dark side. 

Anakin does not know this and he falls in love with her anyway. Padme gets pregnant and gives birth to the twins, Luke and Leia, she then dies. Anakin is left with the twins and decides to make his life with them. Anakin goes to live on Tattoine.

~~

When the twins are four obi-wan finds where Anakin is hiding with the children. Obi-wan takes the children from Anakin, they fight, causing Anakin to lose his left hand. Obi-wan leaves with the twins, moving them to the destroyer base where the empire has begun forming completely.

~~

When the twins are 16 Anakin finds the destroyer, Anakin enters the destroyer and finds his two children. Luke and Leia have been trained to be the prince and princess of the empire, being taught to rule with an iron fist. 

Anakin and obi-wan fight, Anakin successfully kills obi-wan then leaves, knowing he can never get his children to come back with him.

When Anakin escapes he heads to the resistance base he had started, and the Jedi training area he had also started on the planet. 

~~ 

The destroyer (the Death Star) is taken down by Anakins resistance.

~~

Leia meets the bounty hunter Han Solo. They marry and they have a child named Ben Solo.

Luke meets a mystery woman who he has a child named Rey Skywalker with.

~~

While Rey becomes a trained fighter in the empire as a child. Ben fights with the practices of that of the dark side. At the age of ten and Rey at the age of five, Ben runs away. He steals a tie fighter and tries to come in contact with the grandfather his parents and uncle had told him very little about. 

Once he comes in contact with Anakin he is directed towards the resistance base. Once he arrives he comes to Anakin crying and begging him not to let him be forced into the dark side. Anakin takes Ben as he student. 

~~

When Rey is 17 she has successfully created the empires new destroyer, star killer base, she runs this one. Rey runs the base with her best pilot Poe, at her side. And with the help of Finn, a resistance fighter turned rogue to the first order, she knows all the secrets about the resistance. 

~~

When Ben is 22 he is a skillful Jedi, with Anakin by his side as a brilliant and strong man they are a powerful force. Ben is followed by his general in command, Hux, and by his strong resistance fighter Phasma. The resistance is constantly trying to learn about the secrets of the new base run by Rey.


End file.
